


My Only Kind of Prayer

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chantry is built for worship, though perhaps not in the way The Iron Bull and Dorian interpret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Kind of Prayer

Dorian considered himself an Andrastian, but he rarely tried to step foot in a Chantry.  As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t even be sitting here if it hadn’t been demanded of him as a member of the inner circle.  Mother Giselle had wanted to hold a service for the Inquisitor, so everyone got dragged along.  He shifted on the pew, grimacing as his back ached from sitting for close to an hour.

Next to him The Iron Bull looked close to falling asleep.  If Dorian felt dumb sitting here, Bull must have really felt ridiculous, he didn’t even believe any of this.  Still, Bull was nothing if not a good sport.

The Bull’s chin was falling against his chest, eye lidding.  _Kaffas_ , was he actually going to fall asleep? Dorian elbowed him roughly and he started with a snort that may have been exaggerated.  “What’d I miss?” he whispered, rubbing his eye.

“Heretics will burn,” Dorian whispered back, sitting up so his lips brushed Bull’s pointed ear, “Something about Qunari all being heretics?  You feeling a little warm?”

“Mmmm, so the heat I feel is the burning of my immortal soul?  Shit, I thought I just wanted to fuck you over the back of this pew.”

“Uhg!” Cassandra turned around to shoot them both a vicious glare.  Dorian grinned and sat straight, holding his hands up in surrender.  When she turned around Dorian clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle a laugh, Iron Bull’s shoulders shaking with his own repressed laughter.

Their eyes met, Bull’s eye sparkling with humor.  Vehendis, Dorian adored this man.  He gave Bull a shove with his shoulder then nodded to one of the prayer alcoves, which were given some small privacy by thick red curtains.  People were encouraged to use them at any time should they wanted to lose themselves in prayer.

Dorian wanted to lose himself in _something_.  Iron Bull nodded in understanding, the back of his knuckles subtly brushing Dorian’s bare shoulder.  He slid out of the row first, slipping silently away and disappearing behind the curtain.  Dorian waited an appropriate amount of time before following.

“Shit you’re so fuckin’ naughty,” Bull breathed as Dorian slipped in.  Big hands grabbed him by the hips, hauling him into a desperate kiss.  The thick red curtains would muffle a little noise, but not much, so Dorian strangled down every moan and whimper as he was shoved over the prayer bench.  Iron Bull’s hands worked open his pants, pushing them eagerly down his thighs just far enough to free his cock.

“Oh please oh please,” Dorian breathed, head hanging between his shoulders.

“Yeah, fuckin’ pray to me,” Iron Bull’s hot breath wafted over Dorian’s asshole, fingers clenching against his asscheeks to pull them wide.

Dorian opened his mouth to call Bull a dirty blasphemer, but then a long, hot tongue was lapping over his asshole and instead he closed his teeth over one wrist.  “Mmmnngg!”  He wished he could spread his legs wide but his pants kept him pinned.  Dorian could hear Mother Giselle’s sermon, muffled behind the red curtain and wet, sloppy sounds of Iron Bull eating him out, drool dripping messily down the inside of his thighs.

“ _Vishante Kaffas_!” Dorian sobbed breathlessly, legs shaking as Bull ate him out.

Thick fingers rubbed and squeezed his flesh, hard enough that Dorian knew he’d sport some very telling bruises.  Iron Bull’s tongue pushed into Dorian’s asshole as one hand slid around Dorian’s body to grip his aching cock.  “Mmmm,” Bull’s hum was so decadent that it made Dorian’s toes curl in his boots, cock starting to leak strings of precum which Bull used to slick his hard flesh.

“I’m gonna…I’m g-gonna c-co-”   


“Fuck yeah,” Bull growled, voice muffled against Dorian’s dripping asshole.  His hand stroked a little harder, a little faster.  Just when Dorian thought he was going to make a mess all over the prayer bench Bull’s hand cupped over the head of his cock, catching each rope of thick seed that splashed from his twitching cock.

“Fuck…” Dorian whispered, sagging bonelessly over the bench as Bull’s tongue lapped lazily over his asshole.

“Clean up,” Bull ordered, standing up and hauling Dorian up with a hand clenched in his hair, the hand dripping with come pressed against his face.

“Mmf mmm ahhh mmm,” Dorian panted against Bull’s palm as he licked his skin clean, swallowing down his own come without hesitation.  Iron Bull was pressed flush against his back, hard cock pressed against him.

“Now get on your knees,” Bull whispered against Dorian’s ear, “I know that won’t satisfy you, will it?”

“No, never,” Dorian breathed, eagerly turning and dropping to his knees, “I can’t help but always pray for more.”

“Then worship me,” Iron Bull growled, clenching his fist in Dorian’s hair as he pushed his pants down to free his cock, long and fat and already leaking.  Dorian didn’t need Bull’s hand to guide him, he darted forward to suckle the musky head before bobbing down the shaft.

 _I love you, I adore you, I need you_.  Dorian glanced up, looking at Bull from under his lashes as he sucked him.  Outside their tiny sanctuary Mother Giselle was still droning on, but in here all Dorian knew was the scent of Bull’s arousal, the bitter tang of his precum, the stretch of his shaft sliding down his throat.

“Oh yeah, _Kadan_ ,” Iron Bull breathed, hips starting to roll so he could fuck Dorian’s mouth, “gonna come in your mouth.”

Dorian hummed happily around Bull’s shaft, watching the way candlelight flickered off his grey skin and shone over a slight sheen of sweat.  This was so much better than a Chantry service.  What better proof of a higher merciful being than The Iron Bull, here and solid.  He reached up to lay his palms against Bull’s thighs, feeling how they tensed with every thrust.    


The hand in Dorian’s hair dragged him forward until his nose was pressed against the coarse hair framing Bull’s cock, his air completely cut off.  Dorian sagged, relaxing completely as he felt the shaft in his mouth pulse.  He couldn’t taste Bull’s come like this, but he could feel it as he swallowed reflexively against the head of his cock.

“Shit.”  Iron Bull huffed, dragging his cock out of Dorian’s mouth with a wet pop.

“Love you,” Dorian whispered hoarsely, ignoring the drool dripping down his chin to lovingly kiss the head of Bull’s softening prick.

“Heh, made a fuckin’ mess out of you,” Bull whispered, helping Dorian to his feet.  Big hands adjusted his clothes and wiped his face clean, making him look presentable.

Dorian stood on his toes, hands curling around Bull’s horns to pull him into a sweet kiss.  Bull’s hands curled under his thighs, lifting him up and setting him gently down on the top of the prayer bench, where men and women would normally fold their hands in supplication to Andraste.

“I don’t believe in any of this,” Iron Bull said between kisses, one hand gesturing to the statues, the candles, the paintings, “but you know what I do believe in?”

“What?” asked Dorian, licking his kiss-swollen lips.

“The way your thighs tremble when I eat you out,” Bull murmured with a quirk of his lips.

Dorian slapped Bull’s shoulder, but he muffled a laugh behind his other hand.  Yeah, he believed in that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests at my tumblr [ohgodsalazarwhy](http://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
